Jamie Carragher
James 'Jamie' Lee Duncan Carragher (born January 28, 1978) is an English defender currently playing for Liverpool where he is vice-captain. One of the longest-serving players of the club, Carragher has made his 500th appearance for Liverpool on January 15, 2008 in all competitions, in the home FA cup fixture against Luton Town. He was made captain for this match. He is now settled in the heart of the defence under Rafael Benitez though previous manager Gérard Houllier preferred to use him as a full-back. Liverpool As a youth, Carragher attended the former FA school of excellence in Lilleshall and was a member of Liverpool's FA Youth Cup winning team in 1996 — a side that also contained his good friend Michael Owen. He signed a professional contract in October 1996 and then made his first team début three months later in the second leg of the Coca Cola Cup semi-final against Middlesbrough, coming on as a substitute for Rob Jones. Next came his Premiership debut, again coming on a substitute, against West Ham. He then started the next game against Aston Villa and marked the occasion with his first goal, scored in front of the Kop. By the following season Carragher was a regular in the first-team squad and by the 1998–99 campaign was considered a player of real promise - which led to his first full international cap towards the end of the season. Throughout his early years he was essentially used as a utility player, spending time as a centre-half, right and left full-back and defensive midfield. Because of this he would be deployed to fill in wherever there was a hole, ultimately harming his ability to hold down a first team position of his own. In 1999–00 he played mainly as a right-back, then in 2000–2001 he made the left-back position his own. By this time Carragher had become a firm fans' favourite for his determination, and "no-nonsense" style of defending.needed 2001 also saw Carragher gain his first senior trophies: the FA Cup, UEFA Cup, League Cup, Community Shield and European Super Cup. He hit the headlines in January 2002 during an FA Cup tie against Arsenal. A coin was thrown from the crowd, and Carragher inexplicably threw it back into the fans. He earned a red card and a disrepute charge from The Football Association. From 2002 till 2004 Carragher was hit by two serious injuries, firstly missing the 2002 FIFA World Cup for an operation on his troublesome knee and later due to a broken leg in the first half of the 2003-04 season due to a tackle by Blackburn's Lucas Neill at Ewood Park in the Reds' fifth game of the season. During this period, Carragher's place in the team was also threatened by signings of Steve Finnan and John Arne Riise. However, he suceeded in retaining his place in the team, making 24 appearances in the first half of 2004. The 2004–05 season was a career defining one for Carragher. New manager Rafael Benítez moved him to centre-half where he managed 56 appearances alongside Sami Hyypiä, forming what became one of the best central defensive partnerships in Europe. Carragher finally shrugged off the utility tag and established himself as a centre half. Carragher developed a reputation as a strong and positionally astute defender.needed. His partnership with Hyppia was central in Liverpool's 2004-2005 UEFA Champions League victory. One of the most memorable moments of the match was when Carragher made two vital last ditch intercept into extra time whilst suffering from cramp. Carragher was voted as Liverpool's player of the year at the end of the campaign. He later went on to captain in the team in their 2005 UEFA Super Cup victory when Liverpool won against CSKA Moscow in Monte Carlo. On May 13, 2006, Carragher played in the FA Cup final against West Ham. It was his tenth final in ten years of club football. In the 21st minute, Carragher rolled the ball into his own net after a strong cross from the Hammers' full-back Lionel Scaloni got caught under his own feet. Despite this Liverpool went on to win 3–1 on penalties after the match finished 3–3 after extra-time. On December 9, 2006, Carragher scored his first league goal since January 1999, in a match against Fulham at Anfield. His central defence partner Agger flicked the ball on from a corner, and Carragher slid the ball under Fulham keeper Jan Lastuvka at the far post, sparking wild scenes of celebration that displayed the Kop's admiration for the player. The goal was only his fifth in his Liverpool career. In Liverpool's Champions League semi-final second leg against Chelsea on May 1, 2007, Carragher set a record for the most appearances in European competition for the club. His 90th European match took him past Ian Callaghan's 89 matches between 1964 and 1978. After this match he was also named Man of the Match for his outstanding display despite suffering with cramp. Carragher was voted as Liverpool's Player of the Year for the 2006-07 season by the fans and soon after extended his contract till 2011. That season also saw Carragher's controversial international retirement, with the defender citing frustration with a lack of appearances under Steve McLaren. The 2008 season saw Carragher reach his 500th appearance for Liverpool, in a season in which he continued to be a first choice defender for the club. Honours *FA Cup: 2 (2001, 2006) *Champions League: 1 (2005) *League Cup: 2 (2001, 2003) *UEFA Cup: 1 (2001) External links * Carragher Carragher